Clue-Tortallan Style
by DukSauce
Summary: Read the title. This is my first fic, sort of a brain spasm. Most of the gang's there, Daine, Numair, Alanna...and some of the rest. Read to see just who gets killed ^.~ Chapter Three....hee hee...is up!
1. The Arrival

Scene-Numair's tower, a "dark and stormy night". Lightning crackles in the distance, and thunder  
booms low and loud. Peeks of a dark sapphire sky appear through the slowly rolling clouds.   
Two cloaked figures (figgurs?) wind their way toward the tower on horseback. Rain pours down in   
buckets upon the land.  
  
"Mithros, Numair picked a fine night for a party." says Alanna mournfully. She and the other   
figgur arrive at the tower in a timely fashion, quickly hand their horses over to a stable boy,   
and rush to Numair's front door. He answers it, his sable hair slicked back and shiny. He is   
clothed head to toe in black leather.  
  
"Well, you look shiny," Alanna states, dragging off her sopping hood.  
  
"Well, you look like you've had a dip in the ocean. Lemme take those wet things."  
  
"Naw, it's not too nice a night for a swim, we've just had half an ocean dumped on us." George   
reveals himself and hands the drippy cloak to Numair, who hangs them up.  
  
"Well, you two make a pretty pair."  
  
Alanna and George are dressed in complimentary colors: red and green. Alanna's orangey hair   
shines against the blood red silk, embroidered in gold. George is a bit plainer in various   
shades of green suade.  
  
"Well, come in, come in, it might be a while before the others get here." Numair leads them   
into a medium sized room furnished with comfy looking chairs, portraits of gods and immortals,   
and an amply stocked bar to one side. At the other end of the room, a fire roars.   
"Help yourself," Numair orders, gesturing to the bar. He then removes himself to answer another   
knock at the door. King Jonathan and Queen Thayet are lead in next. They are a perfect royal   
couple, Jon in yellowy gold, and Thayet pale and gorgeous in a long ivory gown. Sir Myles and   
Daine arrive in rapid succesion soon after. Daine is wearing a dress-for once-of sky blue, and   
Myles is in a simple outfit of dark purple. Everyone is quickly given a seat and something to   
drink. Numair is the only one not sitting.  
  
"All right then, now that everyBODY's hear, I can get this party started!" Everyone smiles,   
even though it's obvious that they have no friggin' idea of what's going on. "Ok, first thing's   
first, nametags for all!" Numair hands them out. All of them have a fake name written on them   
already. "You'll be known by these for the rest of the night, so why don't we go 'round and  
'introduce' ourselves," says Numair as he sticks on his own nametag "Alanna, you first."  
  
"Er, all right." She peeks at the nametag. "Lady Scarlett."  
  
"Baron Green," announces George proudly.  
  
"King Saffron."  
  
"Queen Diamond."  
  
"Mage Peacock." Daine smiles at the animal reference.  
  
"Sir Plum."  
  
"And I'll be known as Numi. Now, lemme explain what's going to happen." He stalks around the   
room, glancing suggestively at everyone. "Tonight, we have a soon-to-be-murderer in our  
presence." Thunder rumbles dramatically. "Throughout the night, some of you will be killed, and  
one of you will be the killer. That person already knows who they are. This will continue until  
someone figgurs out who the murderer is, or until everyone is killed. Whoever figures it out  
gets a special prize, unless no one figgurs it out, in which case, the murderer gets the prize."  
  
"What's the prize?" Myles's eyes sparkle mischeviously.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"And, when does all this start?" Jon tipps his head to one side.  
  
"Right now."  
  
And with that every single light in the room is extinguised-fire included-and a piercing scream   
fills the darkness.  



	2. Soup...With a Side Of Muder

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, it's just a little wind comin' down th' chimney. No need to scream.... Ahh!" As the candles are relit by George and Numair, it is revealed that the limp body of Daine lies on the floor. Everyone is paralyzed. Suddenly, Daine lifts her head a little, grinning.  
  
"Hee hee, I got killed."  
  
"Daine, shh!, you're supposed to be dead." Thayet puts her hands on her hips, eyes dancing.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Hey, do I have to stay like this all night?"  
  
"Yes, now be dead already."  
  
Numair clears his throat. "Um, perhaps we should go have some dinner now..."  
  
"Whatt're we having?" Myles asks excitedly.  
  
"Is it macaroni and cheese???" John questions.  
  
"No, it's not macaroni and cheese." Numair rolls his eyes "Just come on..."  
  
They collectively retire to the dining room, where a grand feast is laid before them. Numair converses with a servant breifly before seating himself at the head of the table.  
  
"So, who do ya'll think did it?"  
  
"Geor-I mean Baron green. He's the only one that was up when the lights came on," accuses Myles....I mean Sir Plum.  
  
"Hey, I didn't do it!"  
  
"How do we know that?" counters Thayet.  
  
"Well...err....um..."  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh."  
  
"Can't we just eat and-" Jon is cut off as he falls flat into his bowl of onion soup. Everybody laughs, but when he doesn't move for a while the laughter fades. Thayet rushes to his side to check for a pulse.  
  
"Mithros! He's really dead!!! Oh, my poor Jonny poo...... poisoned!!!"  
  
"Jonny poo?" The entire table stifles giggles.  
  
"But, I thought no one was really supposed to die...I mean Daine didn't....." Alanna trails off.  
  
"Goddess, Daine!" Numair runs from the room, the rest on his heels in an instant. Everyone crowds the doorway of the sitting room, only to find that Daine is no longer there.  
  
"Well, maybe she went to find somewhere else to sit...." Suggests George.  
  
"Anywho, would anyone care for dessert?" A chorus of "no thank you's" and no ways" are Numair's answer. It seems that everyone has suddenly lost their appetite.   
  
"Wait, why don't we all sit down and think about this..." says Alanna.  
  
"Sit down?!? And wait for someone else to die? What are you, nuts?!?"  
  
"Calm down Thayet..."  
  
"Well, I'm with her. I think we should go look for Daine!" says Myles.  
  
"Yeah," adds Thayet.  
  
"All right then. But where would she go?" Alanna asks.  
  
"I know! To the stables, to be with Cloud!" Numair again hurries out of the room, followed by the others. When they reach the stables, they find Cloud asleep, and alone, in her stall.   
  
"Mebbe she saw that Cloud was asleep and didn't want to wake her?" suggests Thayet.  
  
"Good notion, Queen Diamond!" This time it is Alanna who is first out the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" shouts Numair.  
  
"To your library!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
The library is musty and silent when they reach it. The guests start to search, frequently calling out Daine's name, and tearing through the sitting areas scattered about the library. But, alas, when they have covered every square inch of the place, Daine has still not been found. Everyone meets by the doorway, looking haggard and hopeless.   
  
"Now what?" mutters George.  
  
"Finish dinner?" says Numair.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Keep searching?"  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
"Ok, how about we go get My husband's head out of that onion soup?!?" Thayet says, almost yelling.  
  
"That's the best idea I've heard all night." They all trudge down the stairs, their heads filled with thoughts of death and futility. 


	3. I Think We All Could Use a Drink

"Where should we put 'im?" asks Myles.  
  
"Let's put him in one of the bedrooms. Alanna, George, grab Jon and follow me."  
  
Numair leads the way as they all clop up the stairs, this time getting off at the third floor.  
Numair leads them into a richly furnished bedroom. Alanna and George carefully deposit their King onto the bed. Everyone stares at the stricken Jon for a moment, lost in thought. Numair clears his throat.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I could use a drink."  
  
"I'll second that!" shouts Myles.  
  
"Myles!" Alanna turns to him angrily.  
  
"Well, excuse me, but it's been a rather trying night."  
  
"Oh, I suppose you're right."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
Back in the sitting room...  
  
"Uh-oh, seems I've left my glass in the dining room." Alanna starts out the door to retrieve it.  
  
"Wait!" George jumps up and crosses the room. "I'll go with you."  
  
"Oh, George, it's ten feet away. I-" She stops when she sees the worried look on his face. "Oh, all right, come on."  
  
They leave, and go toward the dining room (duh). As they are walking down the hallway, a mysterious hand clutching some sort of staff reaches out of a darkened doorway and quickly clubs George on the back of the head. Just as quickly, it drops the staff and disappears into the doorway from whence it came. Alanna hear George fall to the floor and is at his side as fast as a cat with it's tail on fire.  
  
"Geoge, George, speak to me! Oh tell me who did this to you!" But, unfortunately, George has already passed on. "Arrrrgh! I swear to the Goddess I WILL AVENGE YOU!"  
  
Hearing her angered cries, the three remaining guests come to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry Alanna, we'll find out who's done these horrible things." Thayet's hands are clenched at her sides.  
  
"Hey my staff!" Numiar turns white as a fresh snowfall and leans down to pick up his staff. No one else seems to notice.  
  
"Ok, that's it, I'm not sitting around waiting for more of us to die. Let's split up and look for Daine, there has to be places we haven't searched yet! Thayet, you and Numi (giggle) go look somewhere, Myles, you come with me."  
  
"Ok." Thayet gestures upstairs, and Numair follows, still clutching his staff. Alanna and Myles converse for a few minutes, trying to determine where to start.  
  
"Hey, what about this hallway," suggests Myles. "I don't remember going down it before."  
  
"Yeah, yer right." Each of them grab a torch from the wall and head down the pitch black hallway. 


	4. Whodunit?!?

Upstairs...  
  
Numair and Thayet have reached the top floor.  
  
"Where to start..." Thayet ponders, almost to herself.  
  
"Let's check my workroom again."  
  
"Sure, Numi."  
  
"Uh, you can stop calling me Numi now."  
  
"But I don't want to." Thayet stifles a laugh, Numair frowns. They disappear into Numair's workroom. It is cluttered with books, papers, old plates with crusted food on the, more books, more papers, and the occaisonal dirty sock.  
  
"Jeez, Numi, you should really hire a maid or something," says Thayet as she wades through the debris.  
  
"What?!?" He looks horrified "And risk having my stuff moved around? No way, I know exactly where everything is right now."  
  
"Whatever you say." Thayet is closely examining a wall hanging. "Anything behind this?"  
  
"No. Why would there be?"  
  
"Just asking..." As soon as Numair's back is turned, Thayet sneeks a peek behind the hanging, only to discover a door. Her eyes go wide...Why would Numair be hiding it's presence? she wonders. Thayet feverently wishes she had the gift so that she could discover what is behind that door. More feverently, she wishes that she had gone searching with Alanna.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Mithros, it's dark down here." Myles tries to have a look around the hallway. "I wonder why there are no rooms down here."  
  
"Oh, there probably are, just a little farther down." Alanna strides down the hallway, while Myles tries to keep up.  
  
"Ah ha!" Myles stops to rest, and puts his hand on something wooden. When he brings his torch closer to the wall, he sees that it is a door.  
  
"Whoo....open it!"  
  
"Can't, locked..."  
  
"Well, then we'll have to do something about that." Alanna steps back, and motions Myles to do so as well. She hands her torch to the slightly mystified man, and puts a look of fierce concentration on her face. She lifts one leg into the air....  
  
"Waaahhhsaiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!" With a powerful karate kick, the door swings open with ease. Myles looks from the door to Alanna and back again. "Come on, Myles, let's go." She takes back her torch and they head into the large room.   
  
"Alanna...do you hear that?" Myles turns toward the far corner of the room.  
  
"Yeah, like mumbling...or crying...or something." Both walk in the direction the crying appears to be coming from, but only find a large bed. They stand for a minute, listening.  
  
"Wait, under the bed!"   
  
"Yeah!" Alanna shoves her torch at Myles, then gets down on her stomach to investigate. A second later, a bound and gagged Daine is dragged from underneath the bed.  
  
"Daine!" Myles finds two torch holders on the wall and frees up his hands. Then, he helps Alanna to free Daine from the restraints.  
  
"Goddess bless you both, I thought no one was ever going to find me! What's been going on?" Myles and Alanna relate the story of Jon and Gorge's deaths to her, as well as the search that is going on now.  
  
"You mean Thayet is alone up there with Numair!!!" Daine looks terrified.  
  
"Yes, dear, but this is no time to be jealous." Alanna says.  
  
"Jealous! I fear for her life! It's Numair that put me in here."  
  
"What?!?" the other two ask.  
  
"When the lights went out, someone pushed me down onto the floor. I thought 'Ok, I guess I'm dead'. Then, when you all went to dinner, I decided to have a look around, maybe go raid the kitchen or something. I wandered around for a good hour, then in that hallway out there, this...big person grabbed me and dragged me in here. I know it was Numair because I saw his face. He tied me up, stuffed me under the bed, and then left. Oh we have to save Thayet before he kills her!"  
  
"But, how did he get out here without any of us knowing it?"  
  
"Well..." Myles starts, and everyone turns to him.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"When we were in the sitting room the second time....he left almost as soon as you and George did, said he was going to go see if the door was locked. But, he was back in time to run down the hallway with us when you started yelling."  
  
"There must be another entrance then..." Alanna grabs one of the torches off the wall again and motions for the other two to follow her. Down the hall a few steps is a large painting of the King's palace. After handing her torch to Daine, Alanna removes the painting. Sure enough, behind it is a large opening in the wall, not a door, but a tunnel!  
  
"I so bet that goes straight to the sitting room." Daine nods.  
  
"And I'll bet that you'd win that bet." Alanna replaces the painting. "Now, let's go save Thayet."  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I don't know if anyone's been asking themselves this....but there's a reason that I've not had anyone (especially Alanna) use their gifts.... Just think, would it be fair in a game like Clue? Probably not ^_^ So, everyone has to rely on human strength, physical and mental, to get things done. Hee hee, I can't believe this thing is actually making people laugh. Enjoy everyone, and be prepared for the gripping conclusion! 


	5. The Gripping ConCLUEsion

At the bottowm of the stairs, Alanna, Myles, and Daine find the broken and bloody body of Thayet.   
  
"He threw her down the stairs..." Daine looks horrified at the thought.  
  
"We have to get out of here, or he'll kill every last one of us." Myles backs away from the body slowly, trying to drag Daine along with him.  
  
"NO!" Alanna nearly roars. "We can't let him get away with this. Let's go give that bastard some of his own medicine." She begins to storm up the stairs.  
  
"Wait!!! Let's be level headed about this. We need a plan."   
  
Alanna stops short. "Huh, you're right Daine," she admits reluctantly "He's craftier than we think. We'll need to play his game. How about this: We find him, then we find some way to, I dunno, contain him. Like, lock him in a room or something. Then we can figure out which would be the best way to get rid of him."  
  
"Well, what sort of room do you suppose would contain a black robe mage?" Daine snaps.  
  
"Ok, scratch that. First, we have to find him. We can't do anything until we know where he is."  
  
"All right... Split up, use yourself as bait if you have to, and when you find him, either scream if he sees you, or run like the wind and find someone else."  
  
Alanna and Myles nod, both frowning. They all decide to start at the top floor, Daine taking Numair's workroom, Alanna his bedroom, and Myles his private library.  
  
In the workroom.....  
  
Daine's eyes dart everywhere, to the corners, to the desk, to piles five feet high of books, wondering where Numair might have secreted himself. Her gown rustles like leaves on a autumn ground. Suddenly, she hears footsteps, coming from somewhere. She whilrs on the door, but no one is there, and no one is in the hall. At the window, again there is no one. Daine turns to the left wall where a door is slowly opening, pushing a fallen wall hanging out of the way. Daine is frozen to her spot in the room. A head pokes out....the black haired, sweat head of Numair....  
  
"Heeeeeeerrrreeee'sssssss Numi!!!" There is a crazed look in his eyes, and Daine finally has the courage to move. She screams, long and loud, and runs for the stairs. Before she can reach them, Nuamir throws a candlestick at Daine's head. Luckily, his aim is off and it only clips her in the side of the head, however, she does roll down several flights of stairs anyway.   
  
Numair is about to go after her when Alanna appears out of the bedroom. He goes after her instead. But, Alanna is prepared to fight. She brandishes Lightning, daring Numair to approach. Seeing his chace, he lunges, grabbing wildly for her sword arm, but with quicksilver movement, Alanna grasps Lightning as if she were a spear, and hurls it straight into Numair's chest. He looks into Alanna's eyes as the blood pours out of him in a river, all the craziness gone out of his eyes, and collapses on the stone floor. He is dead, and another maniac is taken out of the world. Myles creeps out of the library, and Daine crawls up the stairs, a large lump forming on the side of her head.  
  
"I...just would have liked to know why." Alanna shakes her head, sad at the loss of, life.  
  
"Jealousy? Hatred?" Myles suggests.  
  
"No." Daine has now levied herself up with the banister. "It must have been something in the water."  
  
"Yeah, yer probably right."  
  
"Yup, I would never drink the water here."  
  
"What say, let's all go home!" Alanna puts one arm around each of her two friends, and leads them down the stairs.  
  
"But, what about the bodies?" Daine asks.  
  
"Eh, we'll call the guards in the morning." And with that, the three surviving guests of Numair's party left the tower for good.   
  
The moral of this story: Crime doesn't pay, but it sure makes for a hell of an interesting party. 


End file.
